vigorfandomcom-20200216-history
Dverg Forest
A Densely Wooded Map, with large amounts of snowfall. Named Locations Olaf's Farm-Normal Loot Olaf's Farm features a large two-storied house with a balcony with a gun crate and ammo on the outside. A two car garage filled with garbage is seated next to the house. Behind the house there is also a chemical spawn and multiple boxes and construction materials. In the front of the house there is more construction materials and a car. To the right of the garage there is another chemical spawn. Old Barn- Great Loot The Old Barn is a large barn that is 2 stories as well as a tiny shack with one lootable container. Outside there are a few lootable containers. Inside there are many locked boxes and lootable containers. Military Checkpoint - Good Loot This location has a few lootable containers and ammo crates as well as a gun crate can spawn here. The checkpoint itself has a small tent that has an ammo crate outside and a lotoable container inside. A small shelter is next to the tent with barrels and containers to loot. Jakt Sete - Poor Loot Jakt Sete is a small house directly opposite the road to Olaf's Farm and is a two room house with basic loot and a watchtower behind the house. The watchtower has a gun crate, but it can be difficult to loot. Wooden Bridge - Very Poor Loot The wooden bridge is a crossing in the middle of the map that has just a few lootable containers and no other notable features. Forest Dump - Poor Loot The forest dump is as the name suggests, a spot in the forests with trash strewn along the path. Two lootable boxes as well as a chemical and ammo box can be found here. Krans - Poor Loot The Krans is a small alcove in the western part of Dverg and features a small sleeping tent and a bulletin board. Chemicals and a lootable container can spawn here. Haakons Inn Very Good Loot Haakons Inn is a combination of three parts, a store, a parking lot, and a two story building. The parking area has multiple lootable vehicles and a medical box can be found near an RV. The store is a basic store type of building with chemicals and ammo out front on the porch. The other building across the street also has chemicals and a medical box outside as well as two stories worth of lootable containers. Behind this building is a house similar to the one near Fjellhotel, but this one is blue and has chemicals outside. Fjellhotel - Very Good Loot The Fjellhotel is a large building with plenty of lootables inside and chemicals and ammo spawn in the front patio area. The hotel itself has two stories and is close to a road that has numerous lootable cars. Nearby the building is a garage that has a couple lootable containers. To the southwest of the building there is also a fence with a few containers and many building materials such as bricks and planks. Futher from this fence there is another small red building with two rooms and a unique sign outside in the shape of a fish that says "fisk". Fishermans Settlement - Good Loot The fishermans settlement is a set of two houses, both containing multiple lootable containers inside of them. Outside of the building there are more containers as well as a few ammo boxes and a medical box. It should be noted that this area of the map while on the riverside, does not have an easy way to cross. Mountain Lake - Good Loot The mountain lake in and of itself is not a noteworthy location as it is just a large frozen lake with nothing on it. The loot comes in the form of a small building to the west of the lake that has an ammo crate near a boat on the shore. The building has lootable containers inside and the outside also has a few containers with resources inside. Southeast of the lake has another small building with outside loot and inside containers. Three Friends Encampment - Poor Loot This location is a simple area of three tents surrounding a campfire with a cooking pot above it. A campfire that still has '''active embers. '''Very little loot is actually here, with two lootable containers, an ammo box, and a medical box. Bad Day of Young Olaf - Very Poor Loot Bad Day of Young Olaf is a small shack with a caved in roof and a small effigy across from the house, implying that Young Olaf had the roof cave in on him and he was buried nearby. The loot of the area consists of one chemical and one resource box, but the main reason people would pass by is to use the rocks in the river to cross the are. Lay by on Mountain Slopes - Poor Loot This location is a regular vacation lookout spot, with a few lootable vehicles as well as some lootable containers, and a medical box on a picnic table under a small wooden canopy. Jacobson's Rest - Poor Loot Jacobson's Rest is a small easily avoided location in the northeast area of Dverg and has a few lootable resource boxes as well as a chemical spawn and ammo box. The location itself is a small pitched tarp covering some garbage, and a sleeping bag and radio can be found inside the nearby aclove. Makeshift Depot - Good Loot This quaint location is the northernmost in Dverg and has a dilapidated tank in front of a small tarp shelter with barrels and tank parts. A small cloth building is nearby with a cooker outside. The area has a few resource boxes as well as some ammo, and chemicals spawn inside of the building. Filthy Crossing - Poor Loot Filthy Crossing is a location that features chemicals and multiple lootable containers. The location mainly serves as a place for the player to cross over to the possible drop or barn. Spawn Locations Category:Maps